


Afternoon Delight

by starsdontdisappear



Series: This is Where They Fall [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Comedy, Florist AU, M/M, Shame on me, Smut, Toruka - Freeform, what is this even lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: There’s a new guy at the apartment just beside Taka’s flower shop. And he won’t stop visiting the florist.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a smut fanfic in 10 years, the last one being uhm...a TegoPi fanfic (i guess some of u would know this ship too? Not sure hehe) But anyway, I just wanted to try it and see if I can. Looks like I failed miserably so I guess I’d have to shut the fuck up instead looool 
> 
> ONE OK ROCK dont sue me please

The new guy from the apartment building next door won’t stop waltzing into Taka’s flower shop ever since the said guy moved into the newly vacated one-room unit. 

The first time Taka saw him was a week ago when the new guy was transferring heavy boxes from a moving truck to the building glass door. It was his lunch break so he decided to eat his lunch at the coffee shop just across from his shop which was owned by his friends, and that was when he saw a the moving truck stop by the building followed by a taxi where a tall guy had come out. He raised an eyebrow when the new guy got off the car in his full black attire— black shirt, black pants, black sneakers. Summer be damned, he guessed? 

Being the kind neighbor that he was, he sent the new guy a few pots of succulents. Said it would add some color to his apartment unit, and that the previous tenant also got some from him. That’s when Taka finally had the chance to check out the new guy more closely. 

“I’m Toru, by the way,” the new guy introduced himself, reaching out his hand to Taka after placing the pots on one of the boxes. 

Toru brushed his jet black hair backwards revealing his full face that Taka found really, really fucking sexy and attractive that he’s almost panicking at how gay he’s suddenly turning into just by the sight of Toru pushing his hair back. _Fucking hot._

“I’m Taka,” he replied.

And now, Toru just won’t cease coming over Taka’s shop every now and then. More than once a day. Taka has even made it a point to mark the time at which Toru barges in to the door. 

For instance, in the morning, Toru enters the shop at 9 in the morning just when the store has opened and no customers have come to fetch their pre-ordered flower arrangements. The second time is at 3 in the afternoon when the store is quiet and no customers come in yet and Taka has all the time to himself. 

It’s weird. Toru doesn’t even say much to Taka aside from the usual greetings and gives him his morning coffee or afternoon snacks, just before work takes over him. But he doesn’t let the sticky stares slip though. He notices how Toru looks at him like he was undressing him, but they really don’t do anything about it. After which, he sees Toru’s form being drowned by numerous customers. He really wishes he’d see that gorgeous face more often than twice a day. 

Now, only a few minutes til 3PM and Taka is already tapping his fingers on the counter, anticipating the arrival of the most attractive man he has ever seen. He looks at the clock several times until he hears the wind chimes go off, and lo and behold! Toru comes in in his usual monochrome get-up that always, always sweeps Taka off his feet. There’s no use in denying— he has a crush on the new guy. And maybe Toru feels the same, too. Otherwise, he won’t be there in the shop, showcasing the brightest smile ever that the plants would’ve preferred over sunlight for photosynthesis.

Never mind the sappy non sense. Taka notices that Toru doesn’t bring anything for him so he looks at the tall guy with jet black hair suspiciously. 

“No afternoon snacks now?” he throws the question and laughs at himself at how the question could’ve sounded suggestive. 

“I’m sorry. Strawberry shortcakes were all sold out,” Toru replies with that deep voice and Taka feels electricity crawl up his spine. 

“Well, you can help me arrange some flowers in the back room,” the florist suggests and makes his way to the back room. 

Toru follows after him in the back room where other fresh flowers are kept in plastic containers. He almost drowns in the mix of different scents when he feels warm hands cover his eyes from behind. 

“Toru, what are you really up to?” the florist questions him as Taka gently removes his hands away from Toru’s eyes. 

Toru turns around and finds that Taka has changed from his work clothes to his casual shirt. He scoffs and scans his vision onto Taka meticulously eyeing every possible body part he could look at. He especially adores Taka’s tattooed arms that are now exposed due to the shirt he is wearing.

“I’ve been trying to get some of your time,” Toru responds as he comes near the florist. 

“I’m hungry. Feed me?” 

Taka smirks playfully and pulls Toru by his shirt, tiptoes and starts pecking his lips ever so lightly while his hands grip onto Toru’s waist. 

“Don’t ever think I didn’t see you leering at me every time you come in here,” Taka says breathily. 

Toru pulls him in rather harshly, holding Taka by his elbows. Their noses touch each other and Toru can’t help but smile at the short distance between them. 

“Stop talking and start act—,” Toru doesn’t finish his sentence when Taka violently kisses him on his mouth.

He feels like his head is whirling at the contact and his hands move from Taka’s elbows to his face. His hands are undeniably smooth upon Taka’s cheeks and while the florist is heaving within the kiss, Toru has deliberately let his tongue come in contact with Taka’s. Taka’s knees almost wobble like jellies but he stops himself as he pushes the taller guy by the wall and places his hands underneath Toru’s black shirt. And fuck does he get aroused when he feels Toru’s toned abs. He proceeds to taking Toru’s shirt off swiftly over his head revealing the new guy’s six pack abs. 

“Don’t stare,” Toru says, shyness evident in his voice. 

“I’m just enjoying the view,” Taka naughtily replies. “Are we just going to kiss for hours?”

“No.” 

Toru immediately switches their position. So then, Toru is pushing Taka on the wall as he kisses the florist on his cheeks, ears, and on his neck. He licks the shorter man’s neck so fervently, bites a bit of skin and sucks, sucks, sucks until there’s a love bite just underneath Taka’s left ear. Taka can’t help but moan in pleasure as he feels Toru’s tongue draw lines in his neck. The sensation of his growing boner is driving him crazy especially when Toru accidentally brushes his own bulge on Taka’s abdomen every time he humps. 

“Ah fuck that feels great, Toru,” he cries and even when he tries his best to muffle his own words, he just can’t control himself. 

Toru continues kissing the florist down to his bare chest until Toru's mouth reaches his swelling nipple. The florist holds onto Toru’s nape as the taller guy works his tongue around Taka’s areola, teasing him purposely.

“Fuck Toru, just suck my nipple,” he whines and Toru obliges. 

He’s really going crazy. Taka is going crazy because he had never imagined himself to be involved in any sexual encounters with strangers. But there he is in the back room of his flower shop, anticipating the best sex he might ever have. 

He cups Toru’s face when the new guy releases the nipple, and kisses the hell out of him as he pushes him backwards and they both fall on the bed of pink roses resting on the table. The thorns sting at Toru’s back but it doesn’t hurt him like it should. Instead, it makes him hornier than he already is. 

“Kinky,” Taka teases him. 

“I wanna fuck you here, Taka,” Toru shamelessly declares and Taka’s eyes grow wide at how straightforward he is. 

“Not really a fan of thorns. On the carnations instead?” Even he laughs at his own reply. 

The new guy hurriedly gets up and hovers over Taka who is already lying on the table, bundles of carnation underneath him. He looks so beautiful and Toru immediately lunges and kisses the life out of Taka. The florist works his way on the buckle of Toru’s leather belt. Thank God he purchased the sturdiest table that could cater his _needs_. 

Clothes were thrown on the floor til both of them are fully naked and exposed in the daylight. Taka doesn’t waste his time marveling at how inviting Toru’s body is. His legs are already spread apart, Toru being in between. 

He has had sex with other guys before— all of them were his boyfriends. But to be honest, none of them could quite compare to how huge Toru’s dick is, and that leaves Taka breathless and speechless. 

“Are you ready?” Toru asks as he fishes out from his jeans a pack of lube and condoms. 

“You came prepared,” Taka speaks, his breath hitching and eyes not straying from the view in front of him. 

Toru whispers onto Taka’s ears about how long he had wanted to do this with him. It was right after he gave him the plants and he was in awe of how beautiful and kind Taka was to him. But also so sexy with all the knowledge he has with flowers. 

He whispers and tells him to relax as he loosens Taka with two of his fingers. He does it so delicately and Taka can’t help but whimper in pleasure. 

“I’m ready, Toru. Just fuck me and make me cum,” he utters impatiently with his eyes shut. 

Toru snickers at the man beneath him. He hopes he has more time adoring his beauty, but it seems like Taka is really more into sex now than prolonging the foreplay. 

“Alright,” he says as he wears a condom and spreads lubricant around his hard-on. “Tell me what you want Taka.”

His voice is so deep that it drives Taka crazy like he’s on the verge of losing his goddamn mind. 

“I want you to fuck me hard and make me cum,” he answers, pulling Toru down in a torrid kiss. 

“You want it? Beg for it.”

Interesting turn of events. Taka really hasn’t thought of Toru to be this dominant or aggressive. It’s so fucking sexy, but he doesn’t really like to beg for pleasure. Yet his hard-on was aching for release and he’s going to turn mad if he doesn’t come. 

“Come on. Beg for it,” Toru repeats himself, rubbing his own dick and intentionally moans right at Taka’s ear. 

“Fuck me hard, Toru, please,” he cries and scratches Toru’s back which makes the taller guy moan. “Fuck me or I’ll never allow you in the shop again.” 

Toru snickers at how snappy Taka has turned into. After which, he enters Taka so carefully, Taka’s toes curl up at the painful but pleasurable sensation of having Toru’s dick inside his ass, lubricant cold around his rim. 

At first, he humps in a slow pace, adjusting himself and examines Taka’s reaction. When he thrusts harder, he hits a spot that makes Taka whine so loudly he swears if there were customers outside, they would’ve heard. 

“Was that nice?” he asks and Taka can only nod. 

His thrusts gradually becomes faster and harder while Taka’s fingernails continue to dig into Toru’s back as he moans and moans. 

“Ah fuck you, Toru. Make me come, make me come,” Taka says over and over again as he reaches for his own erection.

“Let’s come together, Taka,” Toru mutters, eyes closed as he humps Taka’s ass into oblivion. 

Taka tries to stop himself from closing his eyes as he holds onto his own hard-on and rubs himself off at the sight of Toru pushing and pulling on him. It is such a heavenly look and he prays he will see it again. 

A few more thrusts and Toru starts to feel a dizzying sensation within his head and his knees start to shake. 

“I’m coming, Taka,” he screams and thrusts harder. “Fuck Taka, you feel so good. You make me want to fuck you every day aaahh…” 

“Cum with me,” Taka replies as he himself feels the rising sensation in his abdomen as bits of white, sticky liquid come out of his penis. 

Toru drops on top of Taka, heaving in exhaustion. He slowly pulls out his penis from Taka’s ass and removes the condom that’s filled with his own cum, ties it in a knot and sets it aside. 

He stands back up, out of the table, and helps Taka raise his body from the bundles of flowers. Some of them had been flattened and Taka can never sell them anymore. But he smiles instead because he sees Toru, and the man is smiling at him in content. At least that’s what he sees. 

“So, what were you really up to?” Taka asks again as he puts his clothes back on, and so does Toru. 

The taller guy heads over to him and kisses him on the lips, but this time, softly and carefully. He looks deeply into Taka’s eyes and is about to let the florist know his real intentions, when the wind chimes from the shop entrance door goes off and Taka jolts in surprise because, apparently he forgot to switch the ‘closed’ signage. He excuses himself before Toru could even prevent him from going out. But it’s too late, he’s left in the back room, wounds from the roses’ thorns sting in his back. 

Maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON’T STOP READING MY OTHER WORKS 😭😭😭


End file.
